Tormented days of Mikan
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Mikan fails in the first terms in her junior high but as fate has it, she would have to be tutored by Natsume to pass so she won't taste bitter punishment. Tutoring? Torturing? Love?I'm Writing the next chapter now.
1. Tell me where did I go wrong?

**Ayumi Sakura: This just popped out of my mind because I think it would be really crazy once I start writing it(or rather typing it.) Really I just have to write it down. Well hope everyone will really enjoy, you can give ideas too, and reviews too so I can improve. So that is all thank you, Love you all!!!XD Also I will be using some random lines of songs and it may contain slight awkwardness, well just influenced by someone. Anyway enjoy!!**

**Italic-thoughts**

**Italic bold- lines of songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Gakuen Alice!!**

** I also do not own the songs!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Tell me where did I go wrong..**

Morning, Ordinary day but added with a shouting brunette out of frustration, failure, hopelessness and hunger..

"You are re-taking the first term's exams, what is inside that head of yours, you're in junior high now not in elementary Mikan Sakura." Jinno-sensei said and obviously he is serious, dead serious, even more dead than the fishes in the red sea. Anyway back to the poor soul of Mikan who is now shouting early in the morning,

"I don't want to re-take the exams!!! I want to enjoy my life with my dear Hotaru!!! I'll just fail again anyway so NOOO!!!" she kinda displays child tantrums, but then Jinno zaps a lightning in front of her. In an instant the plant in front of her is now... dead.  
He turns to Mikan saying, "How could a student like you fail all the subjects the only subject you passed was japanese 50/100! Math, 20/100, History, 15/100, Science 44/100, English, 25/100!!"

Mikan pouts and is holding back herself from farther eardrum breaking sounds, she looks up hopefully and said, "Please?? I will try really really really really hard next time!! Just let me go! My head can't function anyway.."

Jinno gives her a sly grin across his face, definitely plotting something evil.  
"Why are you grinning?"

"I know what I would do to you now.."

"What???"

"I'll let someone tutor you for a week before re-taking your exams, okay??"

"F-Fine, who is my tutor?"

"Wait a minute.."

Jinno goes out for awhile and after a few minutes he introduced her tutor. He sits down his desk then he calls out to the person saying, "come in now."

A boy enters the room, with an obviously not interested and bored mood. Mikan goes hysterical opening her eyes wider and looking at the boy from head to toe.  
"NATSUME HYUUGA????!!!!" , she shouted that almost the whole academy grounds shook at intensity 6.

Jinno looks at her menacingly saying, "Yes, he will be your tutor."

Mikan replies retortingly, "Why not Iinchou-san?? or Hotaru-chan? NE? Why??"

He answers her with an obviously YOU-WILL-LEARN tone, "Hotaru is going to have an invention exhibit and Iinchou is asked to represent our academy so basically only Natsume is left."

Mikan glares at Natsume with a WHY-IN-THE-WORLD-DID-YOU-AGREE look, Natsume threw a even more scarier glare with a I-WAS-FORCED-BAKA look. They keep glaring at each other that they create an electricity of their own.  
Jinno seperates the two of them saying, "Both of you better cooperate with each other or else, both of you will receive a much better punishment."

Mikan glides to the floor and a spotlight came upon her she sings, _**"Tell me, where did I go wrong?"**_

Jinno stops her solemn and unsolemn song, "Nothing will change, even if you flood this whole academy with your tears, you should use that energy of yours in studying.."  
Then, Narumi enters the room and in an instant a speeding Mikan came towards him. She kneels earnestly in front of him pleading, "Please save my wretched soul in this cruel world.."  
Jinno and Natsume sweatdrops, Natsume says in a sarcastic tone, "He's not God you know." Mikan just looks at Natsume in a heated aura. Narumi looks towards Jinno he hand signals a sign of approval, because the truth is Narumi is the one who gave the idea of all these things, yes including the lines Jinno just said. So anyway Narumi tries to console and convince Mikan at the same time.

He smiles at her with an obvious hidden intention but Mikan is too occupied to think about it.

"Don't worry, I think letting Natsume tutor you would really help your grades."  
All these words are not comforting her at all but she couldn't do anything anymore. Narumi then added, "By the way you will have to start tomorrow and you can decide which places to do the tutoring."

"Why would we follow you?" Natsume says in a cold tone obviously a tone of someone who is just calming down because for him, any moment right now he could burn both Jinno and Narumi. Mikan starts to glare at Natsume again and Natsume looks back with a smirk. If you look in both of their eyes, you would realize that either of them is interested in this set up.

After that, Misaki-sensei entered the faculty room and as he looked around he realizes that the plant he cherished for months is now burned up. He looks around the room to find the suspect, He finds Narumi holding a lighter what a nice timing. Misaki-sensei walks up to Narumi he grabs his wrist that is holding on to the lighter and exclaims,

"So it was you again!"

"Oh my, oh my calm down my dear it's just a plant." He replied in a gigglish way (Really weird.)  
Misaki-sensei answers, "It is not just a plant!! " He then pulls out a grapevine, he eats the grapes first then he starts to aim a whip at Narumi.  
"I'm not really prepared for a whip of love you know." Narumi exclaims as Misaki-sensei chases him around the faculty room.

Finally, the school bell rings, Jinno asks Mikan and Natsume to return to their classroom. From there, Mikan runs, as fast as a turtle and Natsume walks as fast as a cheetah. They both race to the classroom and both are not showing any signs of wanting to accept defeat so because of this little racing, they arrive at their room just on time but...

They find their classroom and classmates in total disorder and chaos, not that it is any new to them but really, all of them are already in junior high. Some are playing aiplane with their exam sheets, some are chatting too happily, some are drawing, crawling, drooling (but of course, Hotaru is an exception to do this.). Everything they couldn't imagine theirselves so anyway, Mikan sits down her desk silently but after that massive banging in her desk are heard.

'BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BANG!'

Ruka looks at her with concern when Mikan slightly calms down (out of dizziness.). He asks in a gentle and concerned tone, "A-Are you okay??"

Mikan looks at Ruka, someone will finally listen to her? She stares at Ruka for a moment. She smiles to herself and thought, _Wow he is so cute when he asks so sincerely like that, so cute, unike that guy over there. _She glances towards Natsume's direction , she cannot afford to make Ruka worried so she tries to smile brightly in front of him,  
"Arigatou Ruka-pyon! Thank you for worrying but I´m okay."  
Ruka did not seem convinced but he just trusted what she said anyway. The class fell silent for awhile like for 20 miliseconds then back to the noisy and chaotic state.

Mikan keeps on complaining to Hotaru on how cruel life is, Hotaru brings out her version 2.0 of the Baka gun she smiles evilly and says, "Do you want to be the first tester of my revolutionary baka gun? I increased its accuracy and I even added a laser with it. Doesn´t it sound so exciting?"

Mikan gulped, her body froze for awhile then she pouts and turns her head away grumbling and ranting to herself,  
"_**Why does everything have to be so complicated?**_"  
She keeps on repeating this line and suddenly Sumire jumps out from behind, Sumire turns into medusa and she looks at Mikan hysterically saying, "What is this I hear from our other classmates that you are going to be tutored by Natsume-sama? If this is true then why are you all so crazy about??? You know I have been working hard to make Natsume-sama notice me then you a little brunette like you would just complain about it!"

"What in the world do you see in that raven haired who is ridiculously smart??!" Mikan exclaims in a voice that everyone could hear. Because of this all the fan girls of Natsume stands up and they give off a murderous aura to Mikan they exclaim in unison, "Isn´t it obvious??! He is hot!!! Uber!! He is handsome!! He is a genius!! He is cool!!"

Sumire orders the fan girls to stop and she looks at Mikan then she sings (or more like recite), "**_Listen, I am alone at the crossroads I´m not at home at my own home and I´ve tried and tried to say what´s on my mind, you should have known!_**"  
Mikan sweatdropped then she continues on the heated conversation, "So what if he is handsome and everything??"

"Ýou just do not know how it is to fall in love!!"

"I do know a whole lot better than you on how it feels to fall in love!!"

"So how??!! Bird brained!!"

"I just know!! Don´t look down on me!! Even birds know how to fall in love if they did not how would babies be produced??"

With that last comment of Mikan everyone fell in complete silence, Hotaru looks at her with a suspicious look. Everyone goes whispering, "So she knows about those things despite how she looks huh?"

Natsume smirks, "But your taste on underwear is still so childish."

Then a brunette comes running towards him and he tries to aim a kick but with just an instant dodge, she got an instant injury just like instant noodles. Her knee is bleeding now and she is clutching it tightly, her classmates stare at her, they just don´t know whether they´d pity an idiot or not.

She is not crying but she moans softly, her thoughts are now all rumbled now but she felt like she was being lifted up from the ground.  
"Baka, Idiot why are you so persistent. Now just shut up and behave like a dog." Natsume said while carrying her. Mikan Really wanted to complain and go rant again but somehow just seeing that cold expression on Natsume´s face reflecting with the sun´s radiance made her speehless.

Natsume brings the injured brunette to the clinic, but the nurse was not there. Natsume took out the first aid kits and Mikan looks at him and she thought, _Wow I think I´ll reconsider letting him tutor me. He is being so kind today. _Natsume gets irritated by the staring Mikan so he throws the first aid kit to her head.

"Why are you adding injuries to my body?? You kitsune!!"

"There, heal youself, medicate yourself, the bandages and alcohol are there. Going back to the classroom."

_On the second thought he is just an annoying brat and pervert!_

"After carrying me here you would just leave me??"

"Why not?"

Mikan pouts then exclaims, "At least tell me the appropriate bandage to use!!" She is holding on to a burn gauze and she tries to position it on her wound.

Natsume grabbed the burn gauze and tells her coldly and sarcastically, "Can´t you do anything alone??"

She answers in an obvious crazy answer, "Of, course I can do something alone! I can take a bath by myself! I can breathe!! Move!! and-" Before she could continue, she was stopped by Natsume and he is holding a fireball saying, "Didn´t I just warn you to be silent?" After that he continues on cleaning her wound so after that classes continue as normal.

**FAST FORWARDING.. Classes ends..**

"_**All this time you were pretending so much for a happy ending..**_" Mikan sing songs it along the corridors as she walks to her room. As she arrives at her room she lies down her small but somehow comfortable bed. Her thoughts are now wondering for her future.

_Wait, what did I just say? I really do not know how it feels to truly fall in love, and... what is with that Natsume? With everyone? Will I survive or pass this test? Do not know all I know is...._

_Love is blind..(no connection)_

Mikan´s week is just getting started, It´s either torture or love or BOTH? Nobody knows, wait and see..

* * *

Ayumi: It got too long, I was dragged by emotions, so hoped everyone enjoyed! Please review, thanks!! Aishteru!!


	2. Life is so unfair

**A/N: First of all I want to thank those who added me in the story alerts, I appreciate it. Also Thank you for the one who submitted a review, I hope you continue on giving reviews and support my stories. So this is the second chapter, the start of craziness, XD. There are some lines here that I translated and were often said by an admirable classmate of mine. It is korny but I still laugh(haha.) On with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own G.A. and the songs.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Life is so unfair..**

The following morning, an alarm clock resounds loudly at a certain brunette's room. It was so loud that her body just automatically jerked up.

''Gomen! Sorry, I won't be late ever again, spare me and my fellow men.'' Mikan unconsciously blurted out as she got out of bed. She just had one of the worst dreams ever, she shakes off from her head any thoughts related to him and her wonderful sensei.

Mikan quickly takes a shower and changes clothes then she grabs the alarm clock and looks at it. She panicked as soon as her eyes laid on the time.

8 am, great and her classes start at 8 too so that means...  
PANICKING time...  
She exclaims, ''Oh,my gosh! Oh, my goodness! What in the world? Why did I not notice the time? Useless clock!(It's her fault. XD)'' Mikan runs all over her room trying to fix herself, she combs,eats and toothbrushes all in 10 minutes. Poor soul, She is already late.

Mikan quickly dashes out of her room and then she runs for her life along the corridor. She thought in frustration,_ Why did I have to dream such dreams? It_'s _that Natsume Hyuuga_'_s fault for being so smart! Arghh!  
_There she goes stumbling, falling and running until she finally reached her classroom, ALIVE. Wow, maybe her life is somehow spared, Narumi-sensei was still there but unfortunately..

''Ohayo minna-san!'' Mikan pretended to greet calmly.

''Ohayo, Mikan-san I have to leave now. Later!'' Narumi tells her then he quietly and gracefully walked out of the room. Mikan lets out a sigh of relief thinking she was safe and everything but as she looks at her classmates quieted states she realizes what is happening. A menacing aura filled the room, and Mikan could feel someone behind her.

That someone was Jinno-sensei.  
''How early for my subject were you that anticipated?''  
Mikan turns her eyes away from him and Jinno was about to give her another sermon early in the morning when all of a sudden. A student exclaims in panic, ''Mikan-chan, your desk is burning!''

Mikan and Jinno stare at shock at the fire on her desk.  
''Nande? Why is it burning? Waah!!'' she shouts on top of her lungs. One of the students poured water over her desk and finally the fire is extinguished. The suspect is clear to everyone, they all stare at Natsume in shock.

Mikan sits quietly in her chair and after that Natsume receives early sermons.  
He fixes his glasses and tells Natsume, ''What a nice greeting in the morning Mr. Hyuuga. Just what are you trying to prove?''  
Natsume glances towards him then he lowers the manga he was reading saying, ''You are not fit to be called our teacher how could you delay classes just for scolding a crazy girl in front of us?''

Jinno glares at him and Natsume glares at him as well, heavy tension filled the room for a moment. After that Jinno averted his eyes from Natsume remarking, ''Fine, Let's start.''

So Math classes begin, and Mikan cannot help but think of the crazy situation awhile ago. Her eyes unconsciously stare at Natsume and she thought, _Just now, what was he just trying to do? No, no bad thinking. I just hungry, yeah that was just an illusional, dimensional hallucination of mine._ This girl was so deep in her thoughts during the whole time that she didn't even realize that a quiz is being given.

Jinno shouts to her, ''Miss Sakura pass your answers for the quiz now!''  
Hotaru looks at her from the front row with eyes saying, YOU-WERE-LOST IN-YOUR-IMAGINATION-AGAIN.  
Mikan looks at Jinno nervously and says, ''Ahm, ano can I just follow-up for it?''

''As I thought, you did not even listen to a word I say, I wonder if you would ever pass the test next week, Just how many re-takes before you would pass?''

Mikan had a firm look in her face and she exclaims proudly, ''I will pass the test before that really happens, after all the protagonist always loses at the beginning but in the end will win.''

''Well then, Let us prove that interesting theory of yours.'' Jinno says in a challenging tone and then continues on by saying, ''So that ends our classes. Goodbye.''

As Jinno got out of the room Mikan sighed in frustration and she stares at their cold floor saying, ''What have I done?''

''Congratulations for declaring war against our teacher.'' Hotaru tells her in quite a sarcastic tone.

Iinchou(Yuu Tobita) says, ''Don't worry you could always repeat.''

Others say, ''Do not worry I'll just ask my younger brother to take care of you when you become classmates.''

Mikan looks at them in teary eyes saying thank you to them after that she sings again out of despair, ''**_Somewhere, over the rainbow way up high.._**''  
Natsume throws a notebook at her forehead saying, ''I'm already your master right, I won't allow you to fail.''

''N-Natsume-kun? No, Natsume-sama? Really? Even though it feels disgusting okay!''

''First quit your babbling mouth.''

''Eh? Who's babbling hentai?''

''Another thing, 1 rabbit per word or..'' he looks at her with a grin.

''..Pay me with your body.''

Mikan went hysterical with that sentence, ''NANI? Just when I thought you are really-''

B**e**fore she could continue on speaking, Natsume already left with the other boys and then the room became silent.  
The girls in the classroom look at Mikan scarily saying, ''So Mikan-san what are you going to do?''  
They all chase her around the room and Mikan could just conclude, _Natsume you are the root of all evil, you flame caster!_

On the other hand Natsume is being asked by the other boys from the room.  
''So, what made you agree to tutor Mikan? Maybe you are maturing now we are starting to think you really like that baka brunette.'' Kitsuneme said in a maliced tone.

But somebody pops out from nowhere, the mind reader, Kokoroyumi.  
''According to his mind, his mangas, videogames and mp3 player will be disposed if his tutoring does not make Mikan pass in the re-taking of exams.''

''Wow, that is tough don't worry you could always buy a new one.'' (Is Mikan that hopeless?Haha.)

Ruka says in a concerned tone, ''Tell me if I could be of any help.''  
The other boys start whispering, ''How brave our Ruka-pyon is going to make his own move. What competition!''

Classes have to continue on as usual and it was filled with perplexed and complexed lessons. Even Narumi did not have any mercy on his students in the lessons. Mikan, Sumire and the others are already having a bloodbath in their own desk. Except for Hotaru and Iinchou of course. Natsume already returns along with his quote unquote disciples.

**Fast forwarding.. End of classes, start of the tormented days of Mikan..**

So that is it, the tutoring is officially going to start.

Natsume left again by the end of their last period so he leaves a note on Mikan's desk. Mikan picks up the note and in that note it says:

_Oi, meeting place in the roof.._

_Bring your books, ballpen and your.._

_BODY and BRAIN.._

_P.S Come after 5 minutes or I_'_ll tell everyone your vital statistics._

_Signed, _

_Black Cat_

She clenches the note tightly at her fist and she looks at the time, 3 minutes left.  
RUN FOR YOUR LIFE time and so she runs while carrying her bag she searches for the stairs to the roof. In her face the expressions obviously looked desperate so with all her running and climbing of stairs she finally found the door. She opens it quickly just in time, she sees Natsume sitting quietly at a corner.

He looks at her with a smirk remarking, ''So your vital statistics were that important to you.''

''Crazy Natsume so let us start the tutoring now!''

''Pay me with your body first.''

''Huh?''

''Are you deaf or not? Clean this whole area first before we start.''

Now that Natsume has mentioned it the rooftop is quite messy. The leaves are scattered all around and their are a few things the students left. Mikan stares for about 2 minutes along the whole area. She glares at Natsume answering with a slight hint of disappointment?, ''Hai, fine.''

Natsume stands in front of her and his dark eyes stare at her straightforwardly. Mikan's body shakes excessively when Natsume finally comments, ''What exactly did you expect when I said pay me with your body?''

''Nothing! Don't be hilarious just wait there I am going to finish cleaning.''

An incredible amount of ridiculous strength surfaces in her as she cleans so the roof was super clean in 10 minutes.

"There I cleaned it for only 10 minutes happy?" Mikan said in a sarcastic tone.

Natsume looks up to her from his manga saying, "Fine, bring out your books we'll start from english."

Mikan suddenly showed a depressed expression on her face. Natsume looked at her expression, then he throws the english book at her head. She glares at Natsume remarking, "What was that for?"

"Read page 67 the poem 'My Beloved Cat' " Natsume tells her coldly. After he said that she only managed to move after about 5 minutes then she quickly turned the pages over to page 67. Mikan ponders the words she sees in the poem but whatever it is it seemed to match something or rather someone.

Mikan whines, "Do I really have to read this?"

He replies coldly, "Of course there is a reading exercise in that poem tomorrow baka, hurry up now. You might fail again"

"Fine!! You meanie. Don't be so negative soysauce is expensive."

She carefully breathes in some fresh air then she looks towards Natsume's direction after being relaxed she starts.

_"My Beloved Cat_

_There was once a cat living all alone  
Left with all the gloom and sins to atone..  
The cat went living in a pitch black world.  
In his own warmth he was always curled.._

_Until one day someone found him  
Sunshine gleamed and smiled upon him.  
She gave him love, care,a meaning to life and brought him out of his cruel fate  
The Cat would not say it, that he loved her more than he could ever state.."_

Mikan was sweating hard as she finished reading the poem, it was only composed of two stanzas but for some reason she felt like it was read for an hour. Natsume stares weirdly at her saying, "That's enough come here polka."

"Ne, Nande? Why?"

"Just Shut up and come here."

"Okay okay, mr. grumpy pants."

Mikan goes to Natsume, so now they are only inches apart. Her heart is skipping a beat, she can't take this slow torture he is giving her. Natsume grabs her and then he whispers, "A leaf is in your hair."  
He removes it then he releases her, Mikan looks at him in a HOW-DARE-YOU look. Natsume just shot back a SO-YOU-WERE-NERVOUS look.

She puts out an algebra book saying, "This is the next, this time teach me seriously!"

Mikan handed over the book to Natsume, he sits up and he had a bored look in his face.  
He starts, "If x=5 and y=6 what is the answer to x(2)- y(4)= ?"  
She stares at the equation and she thinks of it carefully but certainly does not know how. (Though the problem was actually simple.)  
Now Natsume coould tell from her expression that she could not comprehend it. He grabs her pen and paper and writes the answer.

"Substitute x with 5 then multiply by the two then you subtract it by y substituted by 6 multiplied by two, then you get -14." (5(2)- 6(4)= -14)

"Waah! I just don't get it what is x's relationship with y's?"

"I can demonstrate it to you." Natsume remarked with a mischievous grin.

"Nani??" Mikan said in disbelief.

"I said I can demonstrate it to you."

"Eh but how?"

Natsume just smirks and smiles dangerously.

* * *

**How is Natsume going to demonstrate the relationship of x to y??(hahahaha..) Find out in the next chapter! I will be able to concentrate on my stories now because it's vacation! Well, hoped you enjoy! Please review! Aishteru!**


	3. Continued Tortures

**A/N: First of all I like to thank hahaenigma for the review. Thanks you gave me courage to write the third chapter! Thank you for all the story alerts! Anyway, here is the third chapter! I was thinking hard for this chapter because actually I do not know how to relate x to y. But now, I have an idea about it and I kinda love it, hoped I was Mikan, seriously,haha. So continue on the reviews and enjoy! XD**

**Warning:May contain Major Natsume hotness!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. okay? haha..  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Continued tortures..  
**

''So do you want to know how to relate x to y?'' Natsume asked with a smirk. Mikan looks at him nervously, obviously not mentally prepared to comprehend what Natsume said.

''H-how??''

Natsume pulled her closer to him, now Mikan is about an inch apart from Natsume's face. Her heart is accelerating now, They stared at each other for about 5 minutes then finally, Natsume loosened his grip. Now, a very frustrated Mikan is seen, her breathing becomes irregular, along with her heartbeat. With major blushing, What was he trying to do?

''Baka, why are you sweating so much? The wind is breezing against as at the roof.''

_Can I kill him like even just for a minute? Kitsune! Kitsune! Neko! Neko! Why in the world did I blush and breath that much? _Mikan just thought, he really enjoys the slow torture of teaching.

She replies, ''And what kind of relating was that of x and y?''

''Just listen polka, what will be the result if x multiplied his love for y but y also multiplied her idiocy and naiveness?'' Natsume asks in a cold but almost serious tone.

Mikan thinks hard she is not really sure why but it seems like she knew the answer(she's actually thinking XD.).

She answers in an unsure tone, ''The love x was supposed to give y was decreased because even if x's love multiplied if the idiocy of y is multiplied there would be an equal effect resulting to no progress?'' (Wow,well said!)

Natsume shows a scary blue fire saying, ''Now do you understand algebra?'' He lies down and unbuttons his polo to let the gentle breeze of the wind cool his tired body.

Mikan stares at him speechless,_ Just tell me what kind of tutoring this is!_

''Hey, what was the connection of your question awhile ago to algebra?''

''Are you questioning my methods?'' he said in an aggressive tone, how could he be so scary?!

''This is so unfair why did I fail that test!'' then Mikan stared at Natsume AGAIN.

Natsume remarks all of a sudden, ''I know my body has just gotten some work out so stop staring and study.''

''But it is already getting dark!! What if vampires come out and wolves? I heard it's a full moon today, waah! I don't want to die!'' Mikan blabbers while reading her science book.

This is the reason why Natsume hates tutoring, the complaints of the one he is teaching. He feels like as if he is teaching a first grader. Like is there any highschool student complaining about vampires and wolves? Nevermind that, Natsume just looks at Mikan with I-DO-NOT-CARE-ANYMORE look, but at the same time he felt like helping so that he could go back because for one thing, hunger strikes him.

Natsume stands up and grabs Mikan's book and says coldly,''It's just about the cycle of the rain why are you so slow? Rain plays a role in the hydrologic cycle in which moisture from the oceans evaporates, condenses into drops, precipitates (falls) from the sky, and eventually returns to the ocean via rivers and streams to repeat the cycle again. Get it?''

Mikan gasps in surprise,''Nani? Sugoi Natsume-kun! Wow, you really are a genius!''

Natsume pinches her cheek, ''Everyone in highschool probably knows about the rain cycle idiot.''

''Ouch, ouch! Sorry, gomen ne! Hey, aren't we going to eat dinner? It's already 6 pm!''

He rufflles his raven hair first then he fixes his polo, he looks at the full moon that is brightly shining. Well, Mikan does have a point about the dinner thing. But why aren't the either of them moving? Natsume is just staring at the bright moon that seems to be speaking to him and bring back memories of the hunted past.

The reason why Mikan is not moving is because of one reason, like what if you see Natsume in this state? She stares at Natsume, even though she really cannot convince herself that he is handsome and hot. Something made him really attractive.  
The moon illuminates on the soft, pale skin of Natsume, each part of his body reflects upon the moon. It even reflects on his raven hair and you could see the moon's radiance shining upon his face through his crimson eyes. His strong and serious stature while staring at the moon was breathtaking, combined with the wind slowly and gently blowing against his hair, face and polo.

Natsume buttons his shirt and his stomach grumbles he tells Mikan, ''Hurry get down let's eat.''

Mikan immediately awakens herself and runs towards the door of the rooftop, she stumble several times while carrying her things. After that she ran to the stairs, Natsume followed behind as he closed the door.

Finally, the long anticipated eating time..

Mikan looks at her one-star meal, one piece barbeque, one cup of rice and a bottled iced tea. She glances at Natsume's meal that is currently eating a principal student's meal, one slice of watermelon, one chicken teriyaki with vegetables side dish,one fruit shake and juice.

She tells Natsume, ''Ne,Natsume can I have some?''

She gets no response or whatsoever she then just energetically said, ''Ittadakimasu!'' After that she eats contentedly, though there is something that is certainly disturbing.  
Only the two of them are eating during that time and since both of them are just silently eating, awkward silence fills the air.

"Hey, is the food delicious?" Mikan asked

''A lot better than yours.''

''I was asking about your food not about mine idiot!''

Natsume looks at her with a glare saying, ''Did you call me an idiot? Polka?''

Mikan shudders and shakes nervously as she looked at Natsume, Okay she just said something she did not mean to say it just slipped out her mouth.

_Crazy me! Why did I call Natsume an Idiot? Waah! What if I die now? I haven_'_t said goodbye to my Hotaru! _That is all she could think of. She tries to say something in defense, ''Sorry! Please don't kill me!''

Natsume remains calm and cool, he finishes eating then he stood up and walked away and said, ''Be prepared for the next tutoring session. Looking forward to it my sweet toy.''

''O-okay!And who the in the world is your toy how dare you?! Bye bleh!'' she says as she sticked her tongue out, she can't believe all these things are happening to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, Mikan walks back to her room she sees Narumi-sensei and her other teachers standing in front of her door room. She makes way through the other teachers and she asks Narumi.

''What is going on here? Why is everyone in front of my room?'' she asked in a panicking tone.

Narumi diverted his eyes from the panicking eyes of Mikan he tries to say it calmly, ''Well, you see your room got thrashed by other elementary students while playing and unfortunately it happened to be your room.''

Mikan's eyes widened how could this happen to her?

''But where am I supposed to sleep?!''

Narumi paused for a moment to think then he said, ''I guess we have no choice but for you to sleep at one of your classmates' room. Don't worry you can come back tomorrow by that time your room is already somehow fixed.''

Mikan peeked at her room, it is thrashed alright the bedroom looked like a crime scene to her. She grabs some of her sleeping garment from her room and she walks out in low spirits.

First she goes to her dear Hotaru she knocks hard and then a robot opens the door for her.

''Sorry but Hotaru-chan said that she is not to be disturbed for she is in a crucial moment of invention. Okay thank you.'' the robot said before it quickly closed the door.

Mikan stood in front of Hotaru's room frozen, she feels like a lost soul lingering the corners of the academy.

Next stop is Anna and Nonoko's room but then again they were both busy and besides that she could hear crazed laughter from the room saying, ''Misaki-sensei's ours now! Wahahahaha!''  
Yep, definitely crazy.

She goes to Ruka's room, well she was so sure she that Ruka would not be bad he was not in his room, a note was in front of his room stating that he was sleeping in the farm.

The night is getting deeper, and the hustling sounds of the wind are frightening Mikan it's as if it was going to rain sooner or later. Her feet are just continuously walking along the dark and silent corridors. Her hair is down now, she removed it awhile ago because she was really tired now from walking door to door. Finally her feet stopped in front of a door that seemed to be familiar to her.

Mikan looks at the name plate in front of the door, in her surprise it read.

NATSUME HYUUGA

so that is where her feet brought her, great, and now is this really her only option?

Find out what would happen! Will she knock at the room of her most devastating creature she ever met?

* * *

**A/N: I got some of the notes from wikipedia! Well thank you for your support I will try my hardest to make the following chapters more interesting! Sorry if it is not really romantic yet! It will come soon do not worry! Love you all guys, Aishteru!! Kyaa~**


	4. Hate That I Love You So

**A/N: Whew, fourth chapter and I have so many cds of anime that I have to watch haha. Anyway, sorry for the third chapter, I was not very concentrated when I did that chapter but I do hope everyone enjoyed! Please Review!! Ja ne! Love you all again, you can suggest ideas if you like.**

**Warning:As I was writing these things came out of my mine, so please hold on and don't be scared by my weirdness!  
**

**Disclamer:I seriously do not own gakuen alice!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Hate that I love you so..**

_Okay I get the word _'_hate_' _but seriously I don_'_t get the word _'_love_' this was all Mikan could think of but really as for the moment she cannot deny that in reality she was standing in front of a door with a name plate labeled NATSUME HYUUGA. Her body is shaking nervously as her clenched fist is in front of the door and is about to knock at the door. Her brain cannot register how all these things ended up at this point.

The sounds of the roaring thunder are now hollering at the empty corridors. Lightning flashes through the windows and Mikan is feeling a bit uneasy now. She does not want to sleep in Natsume's room but at the same time she does not want to spent her time alone with the seemingly incoming rain.

Mikan couldn't care less anymore so she positioned herself to knock and when she was about to knock the door opened.  
A groggy and sleepless Natsume appears by the door and an idiot Mikan was, she constantly knocked without looking so the result was, she accidentally hits Natsume.

Natsume looked quite annoyed and irritated so he tells Mikan,''Why are you here water eyed girl?''(because he was awakened by a bad dream.)

True, Mikan's eyes were all teary now because of her frustration and fright from the lightnings and thunder. She wipes it all away and says immediately,''Ne, My room was kinda thrashed uhm, can I sleep in your room? Even just for tonight?''

''No..'' and he closes the door.

Mikan puts up a sober expression in her face for a moment and then the door opened again, ''Oi, polka get in it will be troublesome if you got sick and you delay the tutoring tomorrow.''

''Really? Wow thank you Natsume-kun! But Don't you dare call me however you want I have my own name!''

''Why didn't you knock sooner Baka?''

''Eh?? You knew I was there but you made me wait for 5 minutes before you open the door?''

Natsume pulls of a mattress and then he tosses it over Mikan, ''Sleep there.''

He points to the farthest point from his bed, Mikan stares at it for a moment. After that a loud booming thunder was heard and due to the immediate reaction of a baka girl. She jumped at Natsume, her body is shaking tremendously now. She was not really the type of person to be afraid of thunders and lightnings but because of such a descriptive description of a horror story, she became vulnerable to such things.

He looks at her as she was tightly clinging unto him.

Then he said, ''Such a weakling afraid of thunder.''

So after he said the word THUNDER, the rain poured down continually and constantly. The melodious sound of the rain was like a sweet harmony of music being entangled by the hearts of each individual.

Mikan then stands up after realizing what she has done, ''Ack! Sorry for jumping on you so suddenly!''

Natsume just went in the toilet and she is now left sitting in the bed in a daze.  
So as for Natsume...  
He is now washing his face, thinking whether he has to make Mikan sleep on his bed or not.

_That Polka,baka being scared on such a trivial thing. Seriously I do not want to sleep on the floor, the mission just now stressed me so much._

So he just grabbed his towel and wiped his face and he went to face the reality.

''Oi, just sleep on the bed I'll be sleeping on the floor!'' Natsume said coldly to Mikan but Mikan refused to give the mattress to him.

''No can do. I won't let you sleep on the floor!'' she exclaimed in a high-pitched tone.

Natsume smirks, ''So do you have a better idea baka?''

Mikan paused for a moment then she turns to Natsume then she politely and innocently says, ''Hmm.. I know let's sleep on the bed together!''

In an instant Natsume threw a book on her head, ''No.''

''Eh, why not?''

''Stubborn Baka I said No!''

''Idiot kitsune, Neko! I will not let you sleep on the floor!''

With that remark, Natsume pinned her to his bed, he grins and said, ''Then, you won't complain whatever I want to do?''  
Mikan looks at him nervously, she never thought of this to such an extent but even so, why does she find Natsume so dazzling? Setting that aside she also has to take tutoring lessons from that Natsume. Anyway, nevermind about the future, Mikan worries more about the present. She could smell the fragrance of Natsume's cologne lingering throughout the room, and little by little it was reaching to her senses. She then wakes up to her senses and pushes Natsume.

She exclaimed, ''Pervert, Hentai Natsume! And what kind of cologne was that? So strong!''

He looks at her, ''Maybe you're the hentai, you actually took notice of that?''

Finally, Mikan's patience ended, and her temper erupted like a volcano. Her eyes burning with fury meets Natsume's cold eyes then she attacks him.

She pushes him to the ground and they continue on rolling and rolling. Both of them are unwilling to give up. In amidst the cold air, and the heavy pouring rain they are fighting, at the time of 11:30 pm they are arguing endlessly like they have forgotten that they have school tomorrow. Natsume tries to use his fire but Mikan just Nullifies it over and over again so in the end of their tiring fight...

NO ONE WON..

Now both of them are exhausted, both are breathing hard,both are silent and as the rain continues on pouring against the roof of the academy. They both keep silent for a moment, just for awhile. Then all of a sudden Mikan got up saying,''Oyasumi, good night Natsume-kun.''

Natsume stands up as well and he removes his shirt because he was feeling hot with it(even though it's raining. LOL). Natsume's cabinet was just in front of his bed so Mikan can see him changing. Mikan realizes her stare and immediately hides under the covers of the blanket, she is blushing hard she could feel the heat coming up to her cheeks. Why does he have to change in front of her above all people? Moreover, what was she blushing so hard for?

_My heart is pumping so fast? Why is that? Okay, I know maybe it was because he was changing but I didn't blush when Youichi was changing! What is this feeling? Somebody tell me! _Her mind was rushing, filled with thoughts she never thought of before.  
With all the thinking she did, Natsume pulled up the covers of the blanket. He gets in the bed quickly and he lies down the bed without a fuss or a word. Mikan wondered why he slept without a fuss although she's awfully scared that Natsume would burn her she was more worried about him. She thought about how he woke up in a bad mood, she wonders for what reason will Natsume wake up? As she turns over to the other side of the bed she is surprised to see Natsume's face in front of her.

For some reason she felt like there was a soft whisper in her ear saying,''Observe him, observe him.''  
She then looks at him, she sees his raven hair covering his eyes and they seem to be sparkling even though there was no more sun and even though the moon was hidden behind the dark, gray clouds.

In her thoughts she was unconsciously describing Natsume.

_Arrogant, genius, baka,kitsune, hentai and terrifyingly dazzling and cute, hot headed yet speaks coldly, indifferent yet caring, really I don't see any good reason for them to like him but.._

_Once he opens his mouth and makes me angry that is the time I'll forget even just for a moment, all the bad things that happen. He tortures me everytime but he never allows anyone else to hurt me. Just what is he??_

_BAD! I am describing him so weirdly! Stop! Good night everyone! Do not laugh! (Who is she talking to? haha..)_

The night ended with Mikan sleeping in her own deep thoughts and Natsume still looking as handsome and hot as ever sleeping soundly(At least that is what I think.).

In the rain although it looks gloomy, it will still give you a feeling that's glad..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Morning..

It just so happened that..

KRRINGG! an alarm clock resounded loudly in the big, four-cornered room of Natsume. Mikan finds herself rolling off the bed and hitting her head against the hard floor.

''Ouch, What time is it? Eh? Where am I?" She hesitated for a moment to think but she grabbed the clock first and all of a sudden.

Mikan ran to the bathroom, no time to lose she is late for probably about an hour now. After about 5 minutes, she finished taking a shower and she suddenly remembers,

_I didn't bring my uniform here.. Waah!_

She ran in circles while still wrapped in a towel she just grabbed from the bathroom. Then, she stops running as she sees a plastic bag and a piece of paper on the bed , without hesitation she dashed towards the plastic bag with a piece of paper. Mikan takes a look at the plastic bag anxiously and there she finds..

Her uniform and underwear..

Mikan stared at the open space for a moment, now as for the moment she does not know what to think of, there are only two things. It is either HE is a hentai or HE is very considerate. Oh, well no time to think of that she is really, really late now. As soon as she was able to change clothes she ran out of the room while carrying the note and while running by the corridors she read the note.

_POLKADOTS,_

_What is with your taste? You even forgot your uniform. Hotaru told me to give them to you. Thank her water droplets.._

_P.S. Why were you staring at me last night? Tsk.._

_..Black Cat, Natsume_

Mikan glares at the paper and she places it inside her notebook and then she kicks the door open.

''Ohayo!! Morning!'' she exclaimed as she entered the room, not noticing the eyes of their teacher staring at her.

Anna signals Mikan to look in front, it was Misaki-sensei, not that he was a terror teacher. It just so happened that he was holding a bean whip and he just happens to hate late comers.  
Mikan smiles sweetly at Misaki-sensei and he grins back then he says, ''Prepare for your next task Mikan Sakura by the time of your re-take of exam.''

She just nods in agreement and she hurriedly sits down. Natsume, who is sitting beside her is now smirking while reading manga. Mikan's eyes meets Natsume's eyes once again and they glare at each other that almost forms a mini storm in between those painful stares. Hotaru instinctively took a picture of them, it seems awfully amusing to watch them like that.

Misaki-sensei exclaimed, ''Hey, what are you guys doing? Imai!''

Hotaru smirked and smiled as she looks at their anxious science teacher saying,''How about I show this picture of you and Narumi-sensei sleeping side by side each other?''  
Her eyes gleamed as she is saying this, Misaki-sensei sweatdrops replying, ''Nevermind Imai, continue with the lessons, we will be doing gardening tomorrow, be ready!''

After that last remark of their bishie teacher he walks out of the room leaving the room silent for a split second(honestly thinks he is somehow cute..).

Now, back to the main event so Mikan is currently and busily bickering with Natsume.

''Crazy! How dare you look at my underwear!'' Mikan shouted accusingly at Natsume

''Don't blame me for the things I don't know.'' Natsume just replied casually while turning the pages of another manga.

''Don't act so cool in front of me!''

''I'm not in front of you.''

''Hentai!''

''A pervert cannot call another a pervert!''

''Who's a pervert you crazy black cat!''

''You've been staring at me until you fell asleep, Ugly.''

Mikan froze in her place, she stutters trying to explain(but it was true anyway.. XD),''There was a dirt on your face.''

Everyone in the room fell silent, really what an excuse but then a certain ear drum breaking pitch sound broke the silence.

A dark and murderous aura scatters throughout the room, a green-haired girl belonging to Sumire was exclaiming in disbelief,''Wait a minute! What do you mean the until you fell asleep?! Mikan explain!''

Hotaru smiles in a such a creepy way explaining, ''Nobody wanted to take her in for the night so she ended up in Natsume's room.''

''It's true! It was not out of my own will yah know!''

''If it was not out your own will, why were you so willing for us to sleep in the same bed, did you miss our childhood days?'' Natsume said in a sarcastic tone, not nice kitty (ahaha.).

Mikan blushes for real now, she felt like killing him then just reviving him the next time.

''Natsume you IDIOT!'' she shouted so loud that everyone suddenly felt weak.

Fast forwarding... LUNCH TIME

''Hey, Mikan come over here.'' One of the what seems to be a fangirl of Natsume and Ruka.

Being a naive person Mikan is, she followed and without knowing it.

She lost her consciousness and she is carried to a place yet to be discovered. Will Natsume be able to save her just in time for tutoring? (Still tutoring? Haha.)

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa~~ I want to stare at Natsume too! Wahahaha Joke! Was it bad? Thank you for the supports! I promise to make it really exciting if you review! Okie? Haha... **

**Oh, if you know Shugo Chara you can PM me about an idea for the story. May I ask though what would you choose? An arrogant but smart and cute guy or an oblivious and crazy guy but is really kind? Yup, I know not connected just thinking about it. XD. Well I'll be waiting...**

**JA NE!  
**


	5. For having a cat beside wildcats appear

**A/N: Weeh! I am in chapter 5 now!Being stuck in a janitor closet isn't that bad is it? Tutoring under the Sakura tree.. doesn't it seem cool that way? Hahaha.. Thank you for those who gave me a review! I will keep on updating okie? I so love Natsume he is simply adorable agree??  
**

**ARGGH, someone's bothering my mind, I should hurry up and find a replacement. (okay going crazy mode ). (Running around circles exclaiming and laughing maniacally.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- For having a cat beside, wildcats appear..**

Continuing from the previous chapter..

Mikan is now DEAD, kidding.

She is now dragged by four fan girls to the janitor closet. They snicker altogether, one of them says, ''We can't let anyone find out about this, also that Mikan deserves it being all touchy feeling with our Natsume, pretending she is innocent and everything about their tutoring how disgusting..''

''You've got that right.'' the other agreed.

Mikan could hear all this inside the janitor's closet but then more about worrying about what they think of, she is now seriously in a panicked mode. It was dark and cramped in the janitor's closet(She doesn't even know it exists haha..). She feels afraid now, was this her last life? Then she thought of what the girls said

_Seriously, why is that Natsume-kun so popular.. But wait how in the world will I get out of here and.._

Something familiar was reaching to Mikan's nose. She smelled the familiar fragrance and came into a shocking reality that because of using Natsume's towel she now has the scent of his cologne. Back to the current situation, Mikan tries to get herself out but according to her hunch the outside is probably padlocked.

_I am DOOMED.._

Mikan then notices the bruises in her body due to the dragging. She did not feel it awhile ago but now that she has seen it, the bruises seem so bluish and purplish(I think I spelled that wrong.. ). She rubs them gently, now her stomach is grumbling. As much as she wanted to eat, and as much as she wanted to attend her classes later she couldn't if she is all locked up.

She was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden.

She smells something burning and a loud kick was heard after that. Mikan looks up to see who was responsible but it was pretty much obvious on who it was. Natsume was standing in front of her with a seriously annoyed expression.

He says, ''Oi, Polka have you ever thought of shouting for help?''

She looks away saying, ''Baka, do you think anyone would ever hear me from here? Besides-"

Mikan was cut off when Natsume suddenly pulled her and hugged her tightly. She wanted to free herself from the hug but she couldn't the hug was intoxicating her and it made her weak. She may not be compehending his actions but for a moment it felt comforting.

He immediately lets go of her and carries her princess-style. He grins, ''Idiot, so slow don't you know the difference of danger and safety?''

She looks grimly at him and said,''I do not understand whether you are concerned or you are simply scolding me.''

''You will never understand anyway.''

''What? Nani? How arrogant. Besides..

Why in the world are you carrying me this way?! And walking in the middle of all the people too.''

He smirks, ''Because it's amusing to actually see you embarassed I-di-ot..''

Honestly, she is so irritated and annoyed on how he emphasizes on the word IDIOT she already knows that she is why emphasize?

So they continue on bickering all the way until they reach the alice academy hospital.

''Why did you bring me here?? I'm not yet dead!''

''Polkadots, do you bring dead people to the hospital? Seriously, what an IQ.''

''I didn't ask you to compliment about my IQ.''

''See even the way you use your words are wrong, it is not compliment but comment.'' Natsume said with sarcasm but he still has his expressionless face.

Mikan sweatdrops, she never won a single conversation with him. The doctor called her in, and Natsume throws something towards her. She is surprised to see it coming towards her and she catches it out of surprise and the second time she looks up, Natsume is gone.

Anyway, she looks at the carefully wrapped thing. She opens it enthusiastically and finds a bun with a label stating strawberry-filled. Wait, did he actually bother to get one for her? She does not know anymore. So as the doctor inspects her bruises she merrily eats her strawberry-filled bun.

Oh,well.. the doctor said it wasn't anything serious so there is nothing to worry about. Mikan gets out of the room and sees Hotaru standing there. She runs to her Hotaru,''Hotaru!!!'' but Hotaru dodged her, thus, falling to the ground again.

Hotaru lifts her chin up and she inspects her body.

''Why?'' Mikan mused innocently, really do you think anyone would not be worried if you heard that your best friend got hurt?

Hotaru hits her head, ''Baka girl, learn to defend yourself you're in junior high already. If you are going to stick to that Natsume be sure you are prepared for these kinds of things.''

Mikan became dizzy, she did not catch up the other sentence.

''What?''

''I said Natsume's more popular than you imagined if you are going to stick to him publicly at least know how to protect yourself. Don't ask me to tutor you I'm busy and I need cash.'' Hotaru hits her head again with a baka hoove. She needed to wake this oblivious girl to reality.

Although Mikan did not really get it she just noddingly agrees as she hugs Hotaru tightly. Mikan walks ahead of Hotaru, Hotaru mumbled to herself as she looks around, ''I need to watch over that guy.''

AFTER LUNCH TIME.

Classes continue and all the students are agonizing over it well you know the exception students though. History was always boring for them and their classmate who has the memorization alice just tells us the whole history of Japan including the world wars(I myself enjoy history though.)

Mikan falls asleep for a brief moment and everyone was looking at her because she was mumbling the words, ''Crazy,baka and the like.''

Their teacher during that time was Serina-sensei(not so sure about the name but her alice is the crystal clairvoyance.) and she looks at Mikan with a bright smile. She walks up to Mikan's desk saying,''Bye everyone.''

In an instant Mikan woke up in surprise, ''Yeah?''

Serina pats her head, ''Haven't got much of sleep huh? Okay go on and REST IN PEACE.'' well her tone kinda changed as she was speaking to Mikan. Everyone is not really so sure but it seems like she made herself the teacher's enemy, that is just their intuition though.

Their history continues on and on, she could just imagine the tanks crushing upon Natsume.

_Wait again, why is Natsume in our history? Besides why did he blow up those big and strong tanks I was imagining._

She then hears murmurs and whispers coming from the other side. She sees Kokoroyumi whispering to Natsume her insane and crazy thoughts, Natsume turns to her instinctively with an evil grin.

Great, how exciting her life of studying is going to have a touch of insanity and grueling tutoring sessions. Now she just thought of this awhile ago,

_I have to remember to kill Kokoroyumi together with Natsume one of these days then I'll just revive them the next day._

**FAST FORWARDING 8x..**

Bell rings, a sigh of relief comes out the mouth of every student that gets out of their room except for a ghost looking Mikan being pulled by Natsume.

Hotaru just shows a flag saying good luck, with Sumire being all evillish and Tobita encouraging her.

Mikan cries childishly as the figure of Hotaru, Tobita, Sumire and the others disappear from her sight.

Now as for the moment, she is under the sakura tree, all tied up.

Why you ask?

It just so happened that Natsume was bored and was really annoyed with the shrieking voice of the very oblivious Mikan. So there she is pouting and grumbling about how she would get Natsume once she was free from the ropes.

Natsume takes out their book in science he tells her coldly, ''Since you're tied up in that tree I will just read to you the damn book about plants.''

Mikan's eyes widened she exclaims in disbelief, ''Nani? You'll really do that? Wow, Sugoi! But at least get me out of here kitsune!''

''Whatever.'' and he burns the ropes, as soon as Mikan was released she rushed to Natsume's side to look at the book.

Mikan stares at the book but Natsume then closes the book saying, ''This is too bothersome, I'll just tell you everything you have to know and I'll never repeat it so open your little sized ears and listen.''

''The damn plants need water, sunlight, soil, and fertilizers to live.''

Mikan then butts in, ''What are the fertilizers for?''

Natsume had one of these looks like the ghosts from the grudge(I suddenly remembered..creepy..), he told her in a creepy tone that seems to indicate that he's pissed off saying,''What did you learn when you were in elementary? I'll kiss you if you don't shut up.''

Mikan shuddered her eyes were averted from his, and after he said that she never uttered a single word for at least 10 minutes. Natsume summarized everything in one single sentence,''Without the basic needs the plants will die.''

''Just like humans without basic needs they will die, without love, they'll grow out of their supposed outcome.'' Mikan continued in a sing-song voice. The melancholy of the wind gustled upon the Sakura tree, and cherry blossoms fall for 5 cms per second. One by one, little by little it nested on the bodies of Mikan and Natsume.

Natsume lies down remarking, ''Now read page 46 of the book, faster dummy I'm going to sleep.''

She hurriedly searched desperately for the book and turned the pages of the book to page 46.

''Photosynthesis is the process of the growth of plants and chlorophyll is one of the things needed in doing so.''

Sure enough, the black cat was asleep, he was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Well, it is given that he is tired from missions that regardless on how stoic and icy he seems outside he carries problems he never opened to anyone but Ruka. Mikan was reading loudly without absorbing anything, the science book made her head ache like a hammer hitting a constuction thingy or what they call hollowblocks. She just thought in between the lines of her reading,

_Meanie black cat not telling me anything what if something happens and I don_'_t know anything. Also what the hell was that hug for?_

Kuro Neko strikes again,''Why did you stop reading Polka? Stop staring at me ultra ugly.''

''It's your fault for hugging me when you saved me from the closet thingy. Hentai! Pervert!''

He showed a cold expression and sarcastically but innocently said, ''Who would hug you? No one would want your flat chested body.''

She was holding back, this guy beside her is pissing her off big time, ''Like anybody would want you!''

Natsume grinned then he went frolicking with his bangs replying, ''You sure don't know anything, I may act like this but...''

Kokoroyumi appears out of nowhere continuing Natsume's line, ''He is hot, handsome, undeniably a genius according to 99.99 percent of the girls in the academy.'' after that the mind reader went bye bye.

Mikan showed an expression of defeat when all of a sudden Natsume asks,

''Who are the three Machiavellian rulers around the world?''

She sat there in astonishment at the own question being questioned upon her (haha.) She pounded on her thoughts carefully squeezing out all the memory her brain could remember, ''Ahh... JS? BM? AH?''

Natsume throws a rock at her head causing her head to slightly bleed. Mikan did not notice the bleeding though, Nevermind that as for the very second Natsume is frustrated with her it's probably like her 2nd day of tutoring but nothing progresses. Well, maybe that was the very reason why two great guys namely Ruka and Natsume fell for a girl as naive and oblivious as Mikan.

He tells her in a deep, heavy tone, ''Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, and Adolf Hitler remember that ugliest of the ugly, dumber than the dumbest.''

A droplet of rain fell on Mikan's nose and Natsume looked up the sky, the clouds were gray and it seems like it is going to rain like last night for the moment. He commands her, ''Pick up your things we'll stop for the day, go straight to your room don't go to places you don't know baka.''

She pouted and grumbled as she picked her things up her mind was tired now even without the tutoring her day couldn't be worse. She turns to Natsume's direction, ''Are you my mother?! Hmpf. Whatever..''

Rain gushes out heavily, Natsume pulled Mikan and he removed his coat and placed it over her. She was supposed to complain but seeing how the current situation is, she decided to shut up for awhile. They ran as fast as they could until they were in the junior high dorms. Natsume slumped at one corner, all wet and tired, ne was breathing heavily and he was slightly shaking from the cold. Mikan rushed to his side exclaiming, ''Retard Neko Baka! Why did you give me your coat I could have survived without it.''

''It would just slow down my running super ugly, don't worry about it go back to your room.''

''No, Again I will not! Stubborn Guy!''

''Get out of my sight just call Ruka!''

It was obviously against her will to leave but nevertheless she went to look for Ruka, and as soon as she found Ruka she went back to her room just as what Natsume instructed her.

Now Ruka was there all worried about Natsume he inquired, ''Mikan was worried you know.''

Natsume answered in a casual tone, ''It's bothersome to see her face like that, makes me feel useless for making her show that kind of expression.''

Ruka gently smiled replying with agreement, ''I guess you're right about that.''

So they both chuckled and Ruka carried him to his room. Despite the assumed torturous teachings of our Natsume Hyuuga everything seems to go on just fine but someone that will arrive in this academy will disrupt all the peace they were supposed to be having.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! After so many things that happened to me I finished this chapter!Please support me more! Thank you for adding me to alerts and favorites I greatly appreciate that. The Next chapter will be one of the most difficult chapter I would be writing I guess because something will happen and this will cause quite the war. I have it to make it more humorous! Well, Bye.**

**Ja NE! Aishteru minna-san!  
**


	6. Another Genius that'll cause Jealousy

**A/N: Tada!! Chapter 6! Whew, finally.. Oh, well I am supposed to have fun for vacation but..**

**THAT human ruined it. Okay, Sorry for ranting something you are not connected to.**

**Anyway, like usual enjoy!! This may contain an OC so.. enjoy still!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome manga!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Another Genius that'll cause Jealousy**

Wednesday, 8 am in the morning in the usual room of chaos.

Mikan stares off to space as she was playing with her ballpen. She is stressed in thinking so much. She understood that tutoring her was a necessity but seriously, Natsume's ways of teaching has taken off so much energy in her. She looks at her right side, and there she sees Natsume reading another edition of a manga.

_So unfair, why is he a genius? Arggh, he can doze off and not do anything all day but still get a perfect grade. Really, it's so unfair._

In the middle of her deep thinking, a classmate of theirs shout across the borders of the room, ''Narumi-sensei is here and is wearing a cleopatra dress!''

All the students in the room suddenly behaved and the noise that was created a moment ago died down.

After a few seconds, the figure of their non-understandable teacher showed up and indeed he is wearing a cleopatra dress with a head dress snake to match it. Looking at him from head to toe was really creepy. Then he clears his throat announcing in a really trying hard to be cute voice, ''Class, my dear students, we have a visitor student from the academy in france and since his dad stopped by here in Tokyo for an important business we will be having him in class for a few days. So, come in!''

Then as soon as he exclaimed Come in, a beautiful boy entered the room.

Amazement was bestowed upon the students in the room. They were in awe, to see such a beautiful boy, especially the fan-girl modes of the students in class. His blonde hair was sparkling in the sunlight as he walked to the center of the room. His dark blue eyes were dazzling, as if staring at them would suck you inside it. His complexion was fair, and he seemed so delicate and fragile.

He then introduced himself, ''I'm Keio Joash, a half-japanese and a half-french, please to meet you. My dad is the ambassador of France so Please take care of me.'' after that he smiled sweetly, it was too much to bear. Mikan was holding on to Hotaru as she tried to fight the radiance that was coming from him.

''Oh, by the way your assignment is to know what his alice is and don't get hurt okay? Also, he is the only special student in his year in France.'' Narumi said it like he was saying some trivial things.

Their very confusing homeroom teacher leaves his students in a huge commotion.

''Hey, what's your alice?'' the green haired Sumire asked in a supposed to be an either commanding or charming voice.

Kokoroyumi then said all of a sudden, ''I know his alice! But I will never tell you..'' then Sumire chased after him.

Mikan approaches Keio greeting him in a casual manner, ''Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan, you can call me whatever you want and welcome to this academy!''

She closed her eyes in nervousness while waiting for a response from him.

He then smiled at her in a very cute way he greets her back, ''Thank you for your kindness. It's my pleasure to meet you, My Hime.'' he reached out to her hand then he kissed it gently.

The whole class was in shock in according to what they saw. They all thought in unison, _A total gentlemen? What's with this guy?_

Mikan blushed as her hand was being held by a person she just met. He was a total gentlemen and he was irresistably cute, for her it seemed like anytime he would break. On the other hand, she could feel dagger stares towards their direction coming from a certain someone.

Natsume was glaring at them with a menacing aura surrounding him, his expression seemed seriously annoyed and everybody in the classroom fell silent. Keio was aware of the current situation so he approaches Natsume. Bad thing to do, that is what the others thing seeing Natsume now.

Keio sticks out his hand to Natsume saying, ''Hi, you're Natsume Hyuuga right? The famous Black Cat?''  
Natsume looks up from the manga he was reading and he observed Keio from head to toe, he feels like he has seen this guy before, it's just that he could not remember when and why.

Nevertheless, he already has a bad impression on Keio and he really hated how he acts in front of everyone.

Natsume slapped his hand away remarking, ''Stay away from me. I don't care who you are.''  
He then stands up from his sit and walks out of the classroom but before he could do that, Keio grabbed his arm replying with a poisonously gentle smile, ''You don't know who you're actually dealing with.'' after that he released him.

Natsume walks out of the classroom with Ruka and Mikan's eyes followed their direction as they walk out the door.

ENGLISH time, a certain student is not paying any attention.

Serina looked at Mikan with pity, she knew what was bothering her and because she hated unattentive students, she does something unexpected.

''Serina-sensei? What are you doing?'' Tobita asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She placed her giant crystal ball in the middle of the table.

Mikan stared at her teacher and sweatdrops asking in a monotone,''Sensei, what exactly are you trying to do?''

''Isn't it obvious? We're tracking that Natsume Hyuuga, he's crazy to make you worry about something like that.''

''Wait I wasn-''

Before Mikan could even complain Sumire occupied the area in front of the crystal ball anxiously saying, ''Where's Natsume-kun? What happened to him??''

Kokoroyumi pops out of the nothingness commenting, ''Actually concerned, I wonder if you'll be concerned if I was gone.''

''Like who on earth will?!''

''We will.'' The class said in unison again. Sumire did not respond anymore after that.

Tobita is anxious as well and is worried if doing such things in class was fine, ''Is doing this thing okay?''

Kitsuneme glomped him reassuring him, ''It's fine!''

Serina then starts in her crystal ball clairvoyance. Keio and Mikan look at their classmates in a WHAT-IS-EXACTLY-HAPPENING look.  
After several minutes of silence, Natsume and Ruka appear in the crystal ball. She signals Mikan to come near the crystal ball, and as the nervous brunette went near the transaparent ball, she sees Natsume and Ruka talking by the roof top. She lets out a sigh of relief, knowing what they were doing.

As Mikan walked away from them Kokoroyumi and Kitsuneme tries to make fun of her.

''Oh, my goodness Natsume's removing his shirt! Ruka's removing his too? What are they doing Oh no!'' Kokoroyumi and Kitsuneme chorused.

Mikan rushed to see what was actually happening then the both of them winked at her saying, ''Just kidding.''

She then got all cry baby and tears swelled up around her eyes, a warm and gentle hand is felt on Mikan's head.

It was Keio and he was patting her head, he had this serene, peaceful and overwhelmingly cute expression while doing this. And it caused the fan girls to go hysterical and drool.

He then turned to them and gave them another sweet and cute expression.

SO in the next few hours massive nose bleedings, squealing, screaming and chasing occurs throughout the academy and Mikan was just lucky to be the instant bodyguard of this guy who just happened to transfer today. News sure does fly fast.

Due to massive chaos caused by crazy fan girls classes during the morning were suspended.

TIME LEAP- Lunch time, behind the walls of the cafeteria are Keio and Mikan hiding.

Now, both of them were running the whole morning and both of them were seriously exhausted and according to Mikan she shall never let this kind of thing ever happen again.

Then Keio apologizes in an apologetic tone saying, ''Sorry Mikan-chan for causing you so much trouble.'' his angelic and seems to be angelic face showed much apology and Mikan felt kinda touched.

She hugged Keio unconsciously, sure running was exhausting and she seriously needs to rest but then seeing such a sincere expression seems to erase them all away. Anyway, at any cost she never thought that watching the movie hide and seek will really wake up to reality, it is really freaky once Mikan sees it that way, Really.

But then there was another problem she could smell fire, burning cloth that particularly was her..

Uniform.

Natsume appeared behind them all of a sudden and Mikan was still holding on to him(Keio). She then releases him to extinguish the fire on her uniform, she then gives Natsume a death glare that is returned by an even more scarier death glare.

Mikan exclaims in a childish voice, ''What did I do to you?! You even burned my uniform, meanie Natsume! You'll pay for this! Why not be like Keio-kun?''

The moment she said Keio was the moment she dug her grave in front of Natsume.

In an instant she was literally swept off her feet, Natsume carries her in a princess style again. Keio stood there quiet, and secretly amused on what he was seeing.

Mikan exclaimed in an irritated tone, ''What is wrong with you??''

''You are what's wrong with me Idiot!''

''Huh? Be clear will you?!''

''Baka Polka you are the one unclear!''

Natsume was carrying her and for that he felt like just dropping her but no way would he give any guy his toy or his girl?

Keio was still standing there but now he was laughing, he never knew it was that deep.

Then they hear their names being called to the faculty room.

''Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Keio Joash to the faculty room please.'' a serious and deep tone announced from the broadcasting room.

IN THE FACULTY ROOM

The three of them that were called sat in a sofa, awkwardness filled the air among the three of them and among their math teacher Jinno. There was only pure silence at first, and the three of them were intensely staring at Jinno.

''Ne, Jinny what did you call us here for?'' Mikan asked but she looks down and hold her hands together tightly.

Jinno looked annoyed but he did not mind anymore, he fixes his glasses and pats the freaky frog on his shoulder. He clears his throat first then he tells them, ''I have an important thing to say, Keio Joash.''

''Yes, sensei?'' Keio responded in a very polite way that it pissed Natsume off.

The suspense was killing Mikan, why did he call them? It was a question all of them wanted to know.

''Starting on from today Keio will continue your tutoring for the rest of the week until you re-take your exams. This is good news for you right Hyuuga? No more brat would annoy you.''

A loud kick was heard from Natsume and an ominous aura was emitted from him.

What was his reaction?

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, why did he react that way? Also , stay tune on what would happen now that Jinno-sensei declared Keio to be Mikan**'**s new tutor what would happen, will it still be the same? **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Thanks to everyone! **

**Ja Ne! **

**Love you all!**

**-Ayumi Sakura  
**


	7. Nobody Likes it when the he's angry

**A/N: So for quite veryy.. long time I didn't update this sorry about that. Now here is chapter 7!! I'll be updating the others sooner so patience! Thank you for animechic for giving me another motivation to continue this story. SO I'm having a hard time updating because I'm just borrowing the computer.. XD SO sorry!! Super!! Anyway, enjoy.. Hope you'll still review.. hahaha..  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Nobody likes it when the Black Cat gets angry**

_Previously.._

_Jinno-sensei just changed Mikan's tutor. From Natsume it was changed to Keio Joash, a new student who came from France and whose alice is unknown yet, while the changing of tutors was kinda normal thing to do. Natsume kicked the trash can and it rendered them speechless._

''Insane teachers, bothering me first then suddenly ditching me, do you think I like it?'' Natsume forms a fireball in his hands glaring at sensei and Keio to death.

Mikan shook her head from any more confusion and she nullifies his alice.

''Stop it will you! You didn't like me anyway, you just tortured me!'' she blurted out all of a sudden without thinking. As she gripped his wrist, Natsume freed his wrist and walked away. He then mumbles to her, "Fine, have it your way Polkadots."

Natsume stomps angrily towards the door, Keio pats Mikan's head saying, "I think it'll be alright, sorry for all the trouble Mikan-chan."

Mikan blushes hard at the cute face Keio showed as he smiled while she's feeling really guilty about what she just said, she feels kinda happy that someone as kind as Keio would be her tutor or is he? Jinno then gave Keio the list of the things he has to particularly teach Mikan on. He just nodded in agreement in every thing that their teacher says. After that they were asked to return to their classrooms, and Mikan asks Keio what his alice is.

''What is your alice anyway?'' Mikan asks out of pure curiosity, of course she had to know because later on he might use his alice on her if she doesn't follow and thinking about it the way Natsume does it to her, it horrified her and gave her the creeps.

''Do you really want to know? It's not that interesting.'' Keio replies in a humble manner. Mikan widens her eyes as a sign of her determination of wanting to know it. She pleads hard in front of him then finally he gave in then he grabs her arm and drags her out to a isolated place.

He forms a silence sign over his mouth then he breathes in carefully then he mumbles, "Watch it carefully, Think of something."

Mikan closes her eyes then thinks deep after that something formed in her hands. As her eyes were still closed she held it slowly and then when she opens her eyes she gasped in disbelief.

''I thought of Howalons and here it is! Cool!! So what's your alice?"

Keio looks down in a flustered expression then he answers, ''I can make dreams and thoughts of people come true."

At the moment she hears what he said she jumped giddily up and down and shrieks after that she said, "That's So Awesome!"

He scratched behind his head responding slowly, "Not really, it's not that great. Don't tell others yet."

"Why did Narumi-sensei say it like it was something deadly?" she asks as she cupped her chin and walks around in circles. Keio just walks briskly then he turns around and smiles at her then he remarks, "Starting our lesson later okay?"

Mikan blushes a bit then she salutes to him in approval as she smiles brightly back at him after that her knees felt weak and she unconsciously kneels down and her body was shaking. Keio could recognize her problem as he looks at her saddened and guilty expression.

He brushes her bangs then he says,"Want to talk to Natsume-san later?"

"No."

"Come on, you're obviously guilty."

"Fine."

He pulls Mikan up and they begin their search for Natsume.

AT THE CAFETERIA..

''Natsume-kun! You creature!'' Mikan exclaims in squeaky voice. Behind the walls of the cafeteria Natsume was silently observing. Keio felt the sudden burst of emotion inside as his alice felt an angry presence in the mind of the black cat.

He pats Mikan's head saying, "You go ahead and find him I'll go back to the classroom."

"You sure?"

"I sense danger."

She looked skeptically at him asking, "What danger?"

He smiles distinctively at her after that he just waves goodbye to her as he walks cautiously towards the direction of their classroom. Mikan just stared at the image of Keio as his back slowly retreated and fade away from her sight. She curved her lips as she thought of the reason of his sudden walk out. Then she felt an ominous aura threatening from behind her, she froze in her position for awhile after that her head turned a few degrees around and she finds Natsume glaring at her angrily.

"Waah!! When did you get here? Also why do you look so murderous?" She asked as her eyes swell up with seemingly tears of joy. Her hands had a sudden movement of grabbing Natsume's hand while squeezing it.

Mikan does not realize what she has been doing, so Natsume tells her, "I know you're sorry but you're creeping me out with what you're doing."

In an instant, she stopped her face becomes flustered after that she blurts out, "What in the world is wrong with you?? What is wrong with your friggin' mind? At the office what was that all about? Even Keio was worried also.. I.. I.." Her tears streamed down her face, she wails loudly as she chokes in tears as she continues on speaking,"Please, don't hate me."

Natsume then flicked her forehead after that he remarks, "Idiot, stop being childish and enjoy your time with HIM." he waves his hand as he walks away from her, leaving her in the mere silence, completely utter less. Yes, a sure sign that he's mad. So Mikan could just watch as he walks away and she admits that she is completely clueless on the real reason of Natsume being mad.

Anyway, whether Natsume is mad or not, she has to face the fact that she still has to be tutored after school.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time Leap..

After School.. about something between four and five o'clock..

"Keio-kun! Where are we having our tutoring sessions?" Mikan exclaims along the corridor as she rushes to catch up to him. Little did they know, doom is just following them silently and carefully.

"Hmm.. how about the library?" Keio suggests as he smiles brightly at her, Mikan could feel blood somehow trickling down her nose and then she knocked it off and returned to not-so normal reality world. So they agree to have their tutoring sessions at the library.

AT THE LIBRARY..

Only Mikan and Keio were in the library during that time, then Keio takes out a history book and Mikan jerked up and shielded herself.

She exclaims quickly,"Evil book get away! Waah!" Now this kind of reaction of Mikan made him laugh warmly after that he tells her in a gentle and reassuring manner,"It's just a history book."

"No it's not! It'll eat you up if you listen to it!"

"Well, I'm going to tell you a story." he just said as he motioned her to come closer and listen carefully. He whispers, "I want you to imagine everything I tell you in the story okay?"

She nodded obediently and the begins the story.

"Before during the ancient times there was a girl named Joan of Arc, when she was nineteen years old she was burned at the stake by the court."

Her eyes widened as she envisioned a girl burning at the stake she says, "Don't make that seem real. It seems painful."

He just wimpers and then he replies, "Don't worry I can make the things I turn to reality vanish as well. Anyway, she was burned at the stake because of the fact that she led the Hundred Years' war in France by the divine guidance of God. According to her, God gave her a mission to lead the war and until the very end she did not renounce her faith."

Mikan seemed bestowed by the short narration he gave then she asks, "Why did you tell that story to me?"

Keio pats her forehead, "You resemble her personality somehow, brave, courageous and never backs down in a fight. I believe that you will lead this academy to peace." He then breathes carefully after that he sighs, "Black Cat you can come out now, I hate to let the library burn."  
After that Natsume steps out behind from one of the book shelves he seems irritated then he says, "What do you want you show off?"

"Let's make a deal Natsume Hyuuga surely you won't refuse right? I believe a Black Cat like you wouldn't get too cocky for a deal."

For some reason, Natsume kinda grinned.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 8! Thank God I finished this chapter!! Anyway, Do review!! Thank you for everyonE!

Sorry for little Natsumikan but I promise the next one will be filled with it!

Aishteru to all!


End file.
